


All Will Be Well Alexander.

by Wuffbert



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Downworlders, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Homosexual relationship, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Jace's return, Light Angst, M/M, None ship related angst, Porn with some plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smut, Some plot with porn, Warlocks, first chapter is plot, not that much angst, post season one, progressive smut, second chapter is a smut fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuffbert/pseuds/Wuffbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Lightwood has spent six months loving and reassuring the people around him however on the night of his Parabatai return it's Alec who is in need of some love.</p><p>Jace is brought home and Alec comes home to Magnus and decides it time that they should take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta read so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Happy reading.

Months had gone by since Jace had disappeared with Valentine, each of them bringing emotions of dread and hopelessness. The longer that he was out there without his friends or family the longer he was in danger. Every second he was with Valentine was a second that Jace could be dead and thankfully his and Alec’s weak parabatai bond allowed Alec with that small slither of information about his brothers wellbeing. Even if they did find him nobody knew what state he would be in and after six months they were preparing to think the worst. During this time the Lightwood siblings and Clary had grown so much closer than anybody would have predicted however it wasn’t the bond with Clary that helped Alec the most through these times. After the wedding he and Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn had been seeing each other regularly, dating even however Magnus respected that Alec wasn’t emotionally or physically ready for anything to be serious. His family came first. Though Alec’s worry for Jace was something that he could feel in his soul, the time that he had spent with Magnus had allowed him to see his feelings for what they really were. Yes, he loved Jace however he had gotten so used to the idea that he would never be able to be with Jace in any romantic way that the thought of touching him as he wants to touch Magnus made the young Shadowhunter cringe slightly. Jace was his brother, his best friend and his parabatai, naturally this was going to make the nature of their relationship more intense than most friendships however Alec just wanted his brother home now. Losing Jace was like losing a limb and he wasn’t the only person whom felt this way. 

Jace’s disappearance had rocked the institute and everybody could feel the void that the blonde haired Shadowhunter had left behind. Alec couldn’t bear to be there more than he had to; at this point he was basically living at Magnus’ loft. This wasn’t something that Magnus minded in the slightest as he was able to spend more time with his exquisite boyfriend. Isabelle, Clary and Simon visited regularly too as they also needed a place to go without feeling the pressure of their kind. Having so many people around filled Magnus’ life with a sense of purpose and belonging, something that he had avoided feeling for so long. Driving life back into his apartment was wonderful however constantly entertaining people didn’t allow him to care for Alec as much as he wanted to. Magnus was able to tell that Alec was hurting badly but years of repressing his emotions weren’t going to disappear overnight so the warlock found it challenging to get Alec to open up; the boy wasn’t very good with his words at the best of times. Alec’s trouble with words wasn’t the only thing worrying Magnus at this point though; he had become reckless with his hunting, pushing himself too much to the point where his fatigue was affecting the fight. In the months that the warlock had known Alec he had come to care deeply for the Nephilim and the thought of losing Alec so soon was enough for Magnus’ blood to run cold. Naturally he couldn’t bring this up with Alec because he would deny it and would probably run at the thought that Izzy had been airing her concerns about her big brother to his boyfriend. Honestly they all needed support in these times however it was hard for anyone to think or breathe with the current state of the institute and worry that everyone was drowning in. 

Magnus half expected his loft to be full of people when he returned home from working with a client on that Thursday evening however to his surprised he was only greeted by Chairman Meow. The slender tabby cat weaved himself around the Warlock’s feet, purring appreciatively as Magnus petted him and stepped through the loft. He hadn’t heard from Alec since breakfast however if something particularly intense was happening in the Institute then this wasn’t unusual, this didn’t stop him for worrying for the wellbeing of Alec though. Keeping his phone on him at all times was the only thing he could do, if Alec needed him then Magnus didn’t fear that he would contact him so there was no use getting himself worked up over nothing; three hundred years of experience had taught him that. It was unlikely that he was going to get any visitors at that time of night therefore Magnus thought it wouldn’t hurt for him to have a long hot shower, draining away his tension however he couldn’t help but use the soap which Alec favoured as the smell of the Shadowhunter was somewhat comforting to him. Slowly Alec had been building up a collection of his things in Magnus’ apartment however neither of them had brought it up in a conversation. It was casual and felt right, Magnus was particularly thankful for this factor as it allowed him to steal one of Alec’s old jumpers once he was dry. There was probably some paperwork that the Warlock could be doing therefore once he was dressed and stripped from any remaining make-up he crossed through to his study, along with Chairman, to catch up on some of his work while he had the time to do so. 

The day had started off as many of the others had done, he and Magnus had eaten breakfast together, chatted about the day ahead and generally enjoyed each other’s company before Alec was called off to the Institute. Honestly the thing he was looking forward to the most when he returned home was that at the end of the day he would be able to go back to the loft and bring Magnus into his arms, embrace him and feel grounded. Plans never had a way of turning out how they were expected to though; he should have seen it coming. As soon as Alec had entered the door to the Institute he was swarmed by Clary and Izzy, both women screaming something about a lead that could lead to Jace. They had had many leads over these six months therefore it was hard for Alec to be hopeful about this one however Clary was determined that this one was going to work out. He could understand how desperate she was to find Jace, they both loved him but now in very different ways, though not so long ago they probably shared similar feelings. On waking Jocelyn up Clary had learnt very quickly about how Valentine had lied about Jace being her brother and now she felt a sense of great desperation to find him again and make it right between them. She was unmistakably in love with his brother and he sometimes felt a pang of empathy over what she could possibly be feeling. On these grounds he decided that he would check out the lead, it wasn’t anything high profile so the three of the geared up and headed out to investigate.

On arriving it was obvious that going in with not much backup was a mistake however they had come this far already so there wasn’t any turning back. The old warehouse they had found was guarded by several rouge Shadowhunters that were easy enough to take out due to their poor training however it would be harder getting inside undetected. The amount of guard positioned on the building filled Alec with a strange sense of hope as most of their leads didn’t turn out like this. A few times they had just walked in on low level circle meetings which never resulted in getting close to Jace. Isabelle and Clary had Alec covered as the entered the building, providing a sufficient enough distraction for him to sneak through the building until he came to one of the end rooms. Forcing open the locked doors, the first thing he was aware of was the shuffling from inside, he wasn’t alone. Fearing the worst he brought his bow up in defence, ready to shoot at any sign of danger however what he found inside would have been enough to drop his weapon if he wasn’t in such high alert. Jace, his brother and his parabatai sat in the corner of the dark room, on what seemed to be a rundown mattress with his head in his hands. Alec could have cried. Having to check his emotions for a second Alec quickly surveyed the room for any other beings before sprinting to Jace, practically sliding to a halt on his knees as he dropped his bow to the side.

It was a stupid thing to do, this could have been a trap however something in Alec’s gut told him that this was Jace, and he was right. The blonde haired Shadowhunter was startled by the display, obviously expecting one of the rouge Shadowhunters or Valentine to have come back to make him do something he would regret for the rest of his existence, however long that would have been. He found himself latched onto Alec like he had never done before, squeezing him in an embrace that might have actually have cracked a rib. Though he knew his family were determined and stubborn a small part of him never thought that he would never be found, not with Valentine’s growing army but they had timed it right. Valentine wasn’t even in the building and had set his minions to guard Jace. Without his weapons or stele he was pretty much useless and wouldn’t be able to take out so many people with just his fists. This was established early on when he has tested fate and received the harshest beating he had ever received in his life. Jace hadn’t even registered that he had been lifted to his feet by the time he had let go of Alec, who had his arm hooked supportively around his back as he hooked he bow over his shoulder, arming them both instead with seraph blades so that they could take out any of the remaining rouge Shadowhunters that cross their paths. 

The next few hours were a blur of people and emotions, Alec had to physically stop himself for crying a few times as he held his brother in a tight hug, scared that if he let him go then Valentine might take off with him again. Naturally he was pushed aside by a hysterical Clary and an almost equally as emotional Isabelle who couldn’t stop herself from letting out tears as Alec held her tightly to her chest, whispering comforting things, she had lost as much as he had and knew that she just needed his reassurance in that moment. His family was back together. Max had been too stubborn to stay in his bedroom when he heard the commotion and naturally Jace’s face lit up as he bundled up his little brother and held him tight, which resulted in a Lightwood group hug with Jace and Max caught in the middle. Clary had basically been sobbing since the moment Alec and Jace had rounded the corner to them in the warehouse but they had to fight their way out so there wasn’t much chance for a catch up. Six months of bottled up emotions seemed to be lifted within the space of twelve hours but Alec couldn’t quite feel perfect while surrounded by his family. Although he knew Magnus wouldn’t have been in the Institute he still looked for him in the crowd of people the moment they had returned. He and Izzy had demanded that people should let Jace rest before they bombarded him with questions, allowing him and Clary to slip off to talk after the reuniting had finished. 

Alec followed Max up the stairs to their bedrooms once everything had calmed down that night and tucked him into bed, smiling fondly at his little brother. He was about to get up to leave when Max spoke, in a small voice, “I didn’t think I was ever going to see Jace again,”  
Alec’s chest tightened slightly as be brushed the hair from Max’s eyes before responded equally as quietly, “Jace is a Lightwood, and we never leave each other, okay? We’re too stubborn to be taken from each other.”  
“Damn right.” Two voices chimed in unison from the doorway where Jace and Isabelle were lent together, smiles plastered on their faces. They both looked as tired as each other and Alec could imagine that he didn’t look any better. They joined Alec on Max’s bed for what seemed like hours, sat together talking about their childhood and enjoying each other’s company. Max had drifted off pretty quickly and it didn’t take Jace and Izzy long to join him. Alec smiled at the sight of his sleeping siblings and gently stood from the bed, covering them with the blanket. 

A large part of him never wanted to leave Jace again however that wouldn’t be good for anyone and Jace wasn’t who Alec needed in that moment. Alec made a quick stop in his room where he changed out of his gear only to meet Clary on the way out of the Institute, he didn’t want to be interrogated by anybody at this point as he was highly aware that it was pushing one o’clock in the morning however to his surprise she caught him in a tight hug. “Thank you for bringing him back.” Was the only greeted that he got from her.  
The statement confused Alec for a moment as it was as much as her doing as his, if not more as she had found the lead, but he didn’t want to argue. “He’s not going anywhere, okay?” He told her comfortingly, giving her a gentle pat on the back. “But he and Izzy are currently passed out with Max, in his room so I wouldn’t bother them until the morning. I need- I need to-“  
Pulling gently out of the hug Clary cut him off with a small squeeze of his forearm, smiling at him kindly. “Go to him, I won’t wake them and will text you if anything goes on.”  
Thankful that she understood, Alec gave her shoulder a small squeeze before they parted and Alec rushed out of the Institute, not caring that the sharp wind caught his breath as he practically jogged to Magnus’ loft.


	2. Alec finally gets the love he needs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is overwhelmed by his emotions and needs his boyfriend more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Again sorry for any mistakes and your comments and love is appreciated!

Magnus must have been working for hours with Chairman Meow curled up peacefully on his lap. He was right in think that he had a lot of paperwork to catch up on therefore it was easy enough for him to throw himself into the work. It was Chairman that startled him out of his concentration as the cat leapt from the Warlock’s lap, catching his thighs through the silk pyjama bottoms with his claws and making Magnus scowl in his direction. It was half one in the morning and he was hyper aware that he hadn’t heard from Alec all day however the moment he reached for his phone someone opened the door to his loft, this would have explained Chairman’s reaction. Standing quickly Magnus emerged from his study to be greeted with an exhausted Alec, whom was occupied with petting Chairman in the doorway until the Warlock had stepped out into the open space. Shutting the door carelessly behind him Alec stepped around the tabby cat and half stumbled into Magnus’ arms, holding him tighter than he ever had before. The gesture startled Magnus however he didn’t hesitate to embrace the Shadowhunter back, his hand soothingly combing through the mess that was Alec’s hair while the other was planted firmly in the centre of his firm back. “Alexander are you okay?”  
Alec didn’t know why this was the thing that broke down his walls, but it was. Tucking his face away in the crook of Magnus’ neck, his fingers dug a little too firmly into the Warlock’s back as the Shadowhunter cried silently into tan skin. After comforting so many people through the past six months there was such a relief to let all his emotions go. He should have spoken to Magnus about it, this would have probably made so much more sense if he would have done however it was difficult talk about the things that he had learnt to bottle up for so long. “Alexander, biscuit, it’s okay, I’ve got you.”  
Magnus’ small pet names were something that Alec found so endearing and though he would never admit it and he loved them, they made his chest tighten with affection. He owed Magnus an explanation after letting himself into his loft in the middle of the night and promptly sobbing into his neck for seemingly no reason. They stayed like that for a moment, Alec crying silently, his whole body shaking slightly as he clung to Magnus who was squeezing him reassuringly and whispering comforts in his ear.

When Alec broken his hold on the warlock, Magnus’ hands came up to cup Alec’s face, slender fingers brushing away the fallen tears which such tenderness. His golden eyes were searching Alec’s expression as if he was trying to read into his soul however Alec didn’t give him the opportunity to do so as he lent down and captured the Magnus’ lips in a desperate kiss. Magnus wanted to allow Alec to talk to him, though it was obvious that younger man found it much easier to express his emotions through his actions, not even the high Warlock of Brooklyn could read his mind. Though he was thinking about protesting the kiss it didn’t last nearly as long as he wanted, after not seeing Alec all day however it finally seemed as if Alec was going to talk to him. “Jace,” Alec whispered and the worst possible thoughts flashed through Magnus’ mind until he continued. “I never thought I was going to see him again Mags, we-we brought him home, he’s okay-he’s alive-he’s home.” Alec thought he was going to cry again so once again he brought Magnus in and buried his face away into the crook of the Warlock’s neck.   
“My sweet sugar-muffin,” Magnus soothed, craning his neck so that he could press soft kisses to the side of Alec’s head. Everything was making so much more sense now. “He’s going to be fine; we’re not going to let him be taken again.” These were exactly the same thing that Alec had been telling his family for months however now he could really believe it. Magnus made him believe it. Lifting his face again the Shadowhunter caught Magnus’ lips in a tender kiss, his warm hands pushing up and under the jumper Magnus was wearing so that he could feel the expand of warm skin underneath. Magnus didn’t want to protest this time, he only wanted Alec to feel every pulse of love that Magnus could give him. 

With dried eyes and kissed lips Alec was happily led into Magnus’ comfortable bedroom where he could settle for the night. The room was much more welcoming than the one he had back at the Institute, it was warm and smelt like Magnus, whom happened to smell a lot like him at this moment in time. Magnus, keeping in mind of how Alec would have been feeling that night, had broken their sweet kisses much to Alec’s dissatisfaction however as the taller man changed for bed the Warlock couldn’t help himself from watching with much satisfaction. He was already propped up against the headboard when Alec made the decision to crawl up the bed and over Magnus’ body therefore it was rather difficult for him to escape the body caging him in; not that he would want to. The boy would be the death of him. The thought was fleeting though as the kiss that came next was enough to scramble his thoughts. How someone with so little experience could kiss like Alec could bewildered Magnus. Alec’s large hands cupped the Warlock’s jaw as his knees framed the man’s thighs, keeping him close as they kissed. It was lazy, unrushed and absolutely thrilling all at the same time. They hadn’t gone much further than some wicked make-out sessions and the occasional dry hump against each other’s thigh at this point because Magnus never wanted Alec to feel pressured into doing something he didn’t want to. Alec had needed time to be able to adjust to the new bliss he had had laid out before him and could sometimes be overwhelmed by his own bodies reactions and emotions to things that he and Magnus did together. Catching the Warlock’s lower lip with his teeth, Alec was able to pull a moan out from Magnus, which only grew in volume as he ground his hardening erection down into Magnus’. Alec could have been going crazy however this felt right to him. Something about having six months of horror and worry resolved made him feel changed. The relief was enough to push him towards something he really wanted. He wanted to feel loved and Magnus was the only person capable of doing that. 

Before long Alec was half expecting it when Magnus pulled away. One of his hands was still clutching the back of Alec’s head and the other gripped onto the Nephilim’s hips a little too tightly, stilling them from their quest for friction. “Alexander you’re going to have to tell me what you want.” Magnus’ voice was wrecked, his erection sitting flush against Alec’s as the thin layers of their clothing didn’t leave much to the imagination.   
“I need you- I need-“ Alec couldn’t find the right words to fit what he was trying to explain without it sounding crude. The boy whimpered slightly as he pressed down harder against Magnus, bringing out small stuttering breaths from the both of them. “Please- I need you to touch me- Mag’s please I need to feel you.” Begging was against Alec’s nature but this was so sincere. He tried to show this in the desperate kiss that he planted on Magnus’ lips, the Warlock’s lips parting for him so that he could lick into the man’s mouth, their tongues dancing alongside one another. It was Magnus’ turn to whimper as Alec’s hand slipped into his dishevelled hair, cradling his head as if to plant him in place. Magnus needed to know that Alec really wanted to do this before he even made a move close to what the Shadowhunter was asking. He would never take advantage of the other man and would never want him to partake in something that he would later regret. Bringing his soft hands to Alec’s cheeks the Warlock caressed the pale flesh, finding it easier to take the natural break of the kiss when they both had to breathe. 

With his forehead leant against Alec’s, it was taking every ounce of self-control that Magnus had not to rut up against the other’s hips. Before the temptation took over he found himself asking. “You have to be sure cupcake, if your head isn’t in the right place, I don’t want you to regret this in the morning.” Though to most people this would have been a mood killer Alec seemed to melt further into Magnus’ body has his fingers skimmed rhythmically over the base of Magnus’ neck. He was so lucky to have somebody as patient as Magnus. Most people would have run at the thought of being with someone as inexperienced as Alec, if his family and lifestyle hadn’t put them off already. Then there was the fact that he was closeted until recently and found it hard to communicate his emotions. Having Magnus’ reassurance just backed up his need to touch his boyfriend and be touched in return. If he asked him one more time if he was sure he was okay with this then Alec might have to kill him.  
“Mags I regret nothing with you, I’m going to go crazy if you don’t touch me right now.” He had a stern look in his eye that was betrayed by the utter admiration that he was feeling for the Warlock. There was a moment where they both wrestle their shirts over their heads so that they could press their bare chests together, relishing in the closeness. A smile quirked up on Magnus’ lips as he allowed his hands to slip down and trail across each curve and tight stretch of muscle that Alec’s body could give him. Alec’s body was ablaze with need as angled his face just right and caught the Warlock in another blazing kiss, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths as their hands mapped out each other’s body. Finally Magnus’ palm brushed teasingly over the tent that had grown in the front of the Shadowhunter’s boxers, causing a shiver to run down Alec’s spine. Once they had detangled from their kiss Magnus’ took the opportunity to flip them over so that he was now grinning down on a startled looking Alec; it was obvious that the dark haired boy wasn’t used to being manhandled in this way. A quick flash of disappointment was abolished from Alec’s expression as he reached up to capture Magnus’ lips and was denied the action as Magnus’ lips were pre-occupied with nipping and suckling their way down Alec’s neck. Quickly they has established that the deflect rune that was positioned there was particularly sensitive and it brought both of them joy when Magnus’ suckled on the marked skin. Alec was already writhing beneath him and the Warlock hadn’t even started. 

It would have been cruel to make Alec wait too long for this, and frankly Magnus was thrilled with the idea of being able to touch the man in such wicked ways. When his lips had kissed and nipped their way down Alec’s chest Magnus stopped as he reached the delicious curve that lead down to Alec’s throbbing member, glancing up to the other as if to ask his permission. Magnus loved working Alec up like this as he was gifted with the other man babbling his pleas. Some of them were mild threats about what he’d do to Magnus if he didn’t touch him already which amused the older man to no end. He’d have to take Alec up on these threats one day. He didn’t waste another moment then as he made quick work of pulling down Alec’s boxers, which required some teamwork to get them down his legs and onto the floor. Magnus followed suit then and carelessly kicked away his ridiculously expensive silk pyjamas. Laying himself comfortably in the space between Alec’s thighs the Warlock watched Alec as he worried his lower lip between his teeth, watching his every move with an intense gaze. Though Magnus had imagined what Alec had looked like quite a few times it was nothing like the real thing. The man was truly and angel. The impatient squirms brought Magnus out of his admiration of the man’s body as he smiled up at Alec and slowly put his mouth back to work, kissing up soft thighs until he reached the Nephilim’s rock hard cock. Alec held his breath without meaning to as when he first felt the heat of Magnus’ tongue he exhaled with a groan that he didn’t even think he was capable. He didn’t know anything could feel this good, ever. Magnus traced the whole of Alec’s dick with his tongue before he then took it into his mouth. It has been a while since he had done this yet the trill of it was even more amplified now, everything was always more intense with Alexander. It didn’t take long before Alec was babbling with pleasure, one of his hands fisting the sheets so hard that it could have torn, the other was threaded through Magnus’ incredibly soft hair. Naturally the Shadowhunter was cautious not to pull to hard so that he didn’t hurt his boyfriend, which is why the sheets were feeling the brunt of the onslaught. Everything was too hot and Alec could feel the heat rising in his groin. This wasn’t the way he wanted to come.   
“Mag-Magnus. P-Please, don’t want to come like this.” Alec had never sounded so wrecked in his life, the words stuttering breathlessly from his lips as he tugged at Magnus’ hair slightly. The Warlock pulled himself up and trailed wet kisses up Alec’s chest so that he could kiss the other man, sharing the taste of Alec’s member with him. If Alec wasn’t completely wrecked at this point then he was now. “I want- Mags please.” He trailed off, bucking up against the Warlock’s hips so that their erections pushed up against one another. Magnus was already leaking slightly, his erection almost painfully hard from being denied any contact.   
“Alexander you have to be sure.” The husk in Magnus’ voice would be laced through Alec’s dreams of weeks. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the Warlock of once again asking however opted for reaching over to the bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. He didn’t know what he was doing but he wasn’t ignorant of what was involved with this. Magnus’ eyes widened slightly as he was handed the lube and the condom, the sudden boldness in Alec’s actions was something he could get used to. For a brief moment he wondered if Alec knew what this would entail from porn movies on the internet but he had no idea if they were even able to reach the internet from the Institute. The idea of his boyfriend jacking off to porn was something he needed to push from his mind if he was going to last any longer than a teenager. 

They both kissed, unrushed and sweet for what seemed to be the next lifetime however it couldn’t have been more than a minute or two before Magnus was travelling south again. They both manoeuvred so that Alec’s hips were propped up on one of the pillows, allowing Magnus to fit nicely between his thighs. The dark haired man let out of small sigh of appreciation when the Warlock wrapped his lips around the tip of Alec’s cock, his head falling back against the mattress. He was so occupied with the sensation of Magnus’ mouth that when his boyfriend caressed his entrance with a lubed up digit his breath stuttered in surprise. Over and over again Magnus whispered comforts into Alec’s hot skin, reassuring him that it was okay to stop at any time however by this point the Warlock had slid an entire digit inside of the Shadowhunter. He had only done this to himself a few times however the angles were always too awkward and he never really got anything from it. This was a whole other ballgame. Magnus crooked his finger slightly, caressing around for the small nub inside of Alec that was going to eliminate most of the burn of being stretched open. He knew he had succeeded when Alec’s back arched up and the man let out a gasp and a string of curses he had never heard out of the Nephilim before. Slowly they worked their way up to adding two fingers, allowing Magnus to stretch the boy out more, then three. Alec was babbling and cursing like he never had before and every time that long fingers caressed his prostate he swore that he could see stars. There was a definite burn however Alec couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by the slight pain. Magnus was watching in carefully for any sense of pain however Alec was begging for more, he needed more. So much so that he was grasping at Magnus in an attempt to get him closer. 

Once Magnus was happy that Alec was stretched out enough he finally allowed himself to grasp his own erection, gritting his teeth through the throbbing as he rolled the condom onto his length, lubbing it up sufficiently enough. His free hand took Alec’s and grasped it tightly beside his head, their fingers locking together. Giving the Shadowhunter a tender smile, his gaze surveyed the man’s expression with such admiration. Alexander Gideon Lightwood was truly a treasure and deserved the best in life.   
“Mags, please.” Alec whispered, his brows knitting together slightly as he rolled his hips against Magnus, his free hand smoothing over Magnus’ tan skin, taking in every inch of the muscled back before it was then resting on the Warlock’s ass, encouraging him to push forward. Magnus took Alec’s mouth in a scorching kiss, it was desperate and their teeth clashed slightly in the beginning however it was distraction enough for Magnus to push into Alec. As soon as he had breached him Magnus pulled back slightly, his lips red and swollen from kissing but he needed to see how Alec was doing beneath him.   
He wasn’t going to lie, the sensation was uncomfortable at first and it hurt much more than the fingers however he took this opportunity to start pressing small kisses down Magnus’ neck, his teeth grazing over the sweet spots so that he make the Warlock whimper. Slowly and carefully Magnus bottomed out into Alec, his whole body shaking from the strain of holding himself back, trying to keep his body and his magic under control. When he was younger and Magnus had really let himself go he had accidently broken a few things, lamps smashing, windows cracking however that was something that he didn’t need to scare Alexander with. As soon as Alec had adjusted to the burn of being stretched open he was back to babbling and whimpering for Magnus to move, which he did, slowly at first so that he could watch Alec’s expression for any sign of pain. Peppering the younger man’s face with kisses they build up a good rhythm together, Alec trying to move his hips in time with Magnus until they were both breathless, sweating and whimpering each other’s name in bliss. 

Magnus didn’t know how long he was going to last as he worked in and out of Alec’s tight bliss, his forehead lent against he’s boyfriend’s as they moved together, the roll of his body dragging against Alec’s erection. Then they managed to find the perfect angle and Magnus was hitting that magical spot inside of Alec. The sounds that came out of the Nephilim’s mouth were filthy and possibly the best thing that the Warlock had ever heard as he hit the spot over and over again. The build-up of Alec’s orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks as he tense and came between their bodies, his whole body quivering slightly as he tipped his head back onto the mattress, calling out Magnus’ name. With the tightening heat around him it only took Magnus a few more thrusts to then come apart on the top of Alec, letting out a whimper of incoherent curses and Alec’s name. His arms gave out from under him therefore he landed on Alec’s chest for the most part, causing both of the men to giggle at one another. This is what sex was meant to feel like, Magnus thought, it was meant to be easy and affectionate and absolutely mind blowing.   
“That was- I never thought I could feel like that. I hope it- I hope it was good for you too.” Lifting himself slightly Magnus tenderly pushed the dark hair away from Alec’s face, peppering the sweaty skin with kisses. Only Alec could have sex for the first time and still be worried about someone else.   
“Alexander, you beautiful, beautiful sunshine. I have never felt this good in my entire lifetime.” The Warlock cooed, carefully easing himself out of Alec which was enough for the both of them to whimper slightly. Magnus swept down and pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s lips as the Shadowhunter relaxed into the bed, shifting his hips so that they could retrieve the pillow and get comfortable in the bed. With a wave of his hand Magnus cleaned both of them up and threw the used condom in the direction of the bin. He hoped it went in but then again he could clean it up easily enough. Alec was sated and happy, watching the Warlock’s every move as he crawled back up to Alec and curled into his chest. Pulling the duvet over their bodies Alec started to trace light patterns over the tan skin of his boyfriend.   
“Thank you, just, for being you.” Magnus was surprised more at the softness of Alec’s tone rather than his tone. Glancing up at his boyfriend, the Warlock pressed a kiss to the Nephilim’s jaw before then settling his head back over Alec’s heart.  
“You deserve nice things Alexander Lightwood and I will strike down anyone that thinks any different.” That was the last thing that they said to each other say they slipping into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Magnus was listening to the steady beat of Alec’s heart and for the first time in six months Alec felt perfect. He felt loved. He was happy.


End file.
